


Sex Worth Dying For

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Virginity, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: It's all hallows eve, and the spirits of the dead rise from their graves. The ghost of a young man, disappointed to learn he died before he could life his life to the fullest, rises from his grave to find the ghost of a young woman sitting on his gravestone...





	Sex Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[F4M] Sex Worth Dying For [Ghosts] [First time] [Strangers to lovers] [Modern man/medieval woman] [Virgin listener] [Inexperienced speaker]  
[Cunnilingus] [Riding] [Halloween] talk about [Life and death] [Wistful] [Wholesome] [Slow burn]**

This script has undergone minor changes since it was first recorded

Synopsis: It's all hallows eve, and the spirits of the dead rise from their graves. The ghost of a young man, disappointed to learn he died before he could life his life to the fullest, rises from his grave to find the ghost of a young woman sitting on his gravestone...

Tone: She starts out dismissive and jaded (frigid, though not purposefully mean spirited) and gradually warms up to him as the scene goes on. As they begin to find common emotional ground, they start to get along and eventually discover feelings for each other.

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age, both at the time the script takes place, as well as at the time of their death. If you are not 18 years or older, please do not read.**

Notes to performers:  
Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout.

Recommended SFX:  
\- None

Optional SFX:  
\- None

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
__[ ]__ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
_{{ }}_ \- comments, context

* * *

Oh, hey. Hope you don't mind.. I took a seat on your gravestone

...

Your gravestone. It's got a good view of the street below, so I sat down on it

What part of this confuses you?

Oh.. wait, it's your first time, isn't it?

 _[sigh]_ Alright, guess it falls on me to break it to you

Okay, here's the short of it: You're a ghost

...

What do you mean what does it mean? A ghost, a spectre, ooky spooky translucent spirit of the dead

...

Yeah.. you're dead

Specifically, you're dead before your time was up. So you don't go to heaven, and you don't go to hell

Instead your soul is stuck here on earth

Which, you know, isn't what any of us wanted but I don't make the rules

The silver lining, if you wanna call it that, is that every Halloween, you get to rise from your grave and float around as a ghost

That's today. So. You're a ghost. I'm a ghost. It's Halloween. I'm sitting on your gravestone

Questions? No? Good, now go haunt somebody 

...

Haunt.. you know, stalk people, scare the shit out them

...

Well, no, the living can't see you and obviously they can't touch you

Most of the time they can't hear you either

I think if you scream *really* loud they hear this wailing little noise

But if that's not your thing you'll have to get creative

Go.. flutter a curtain or something. I don't care

...

I don't care because it was lame the first time I did it

And I can't imagine the following 855 would have been any better

...

Yeah I'm old

You figured that out now? Ever seen a 21st century ghost in a burlap tunic?

Anyway, I'm sure you'll find haunting people delightful, everybody else does

_[he doesn't move]_

What's up? Why the long face

Do you want me to move? I can sit somewhere else if you want me to

...

No? Then what's the problem?

Well, I guess if you don't wanna go haunt somebody you can always stay here

Watch drunken idiots in funny dresses walking by

It's what I've been doing for the last fifty years

Just don't blame me for missing out on your first, _[ironically]_ wild crazy night as a dead man

_[he's still looking sullen]_

What, did I offend you or something?

Oh.. still not over being a dead man, huh? Let me guess,

 _[sarcastically]_ You were still so young, and had soooo much left to live for

Isn't that what you people are on about these days

 _[scoffing]_ With your 80 year life expectancy

You're not gonna start crying are you?

...

 _[sigh]_ Well, no, life isn't fair

Or.. death isn't fair I guess? Just be glad you're not in hell

 _[with a sliver of sympathy]_ Look, I know it takes some time to sink in

Would it feel better if you talked about it?

Go on, It's not like I'm busy

 _[feigned enthusiasm]_ Tell me about all the thing you didn't get to do while you were alive

...

You died a what?

Oh, you never had sex? Is that why you're moping?

There are worse fate you know

At least you weren't married off to a man twice your age, laid with him three times and died giving birth to his child

Trust me, it's way overrated. You weren't missing anything

So, was that it, or did you have dreams besides making babies?

...

You wanted to go to Tokyo?

What is "Tokyo", like another city or something?

Don't worry about it. You've seen one block of concrete you've seen all of them

That's the problem with people these days. You can do whatever you want, so you feel your lives are incomplete until you've done everything

_{{ This marks a bit of a turning point in tone, she is starting to feel a more sympathy and gradually less dismissive  
as she starts talking about herself, her tone starts to turn towards nostalgia, with maybe a hint of sadness }}_

_[short pause]_

I.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be diminishing your death

If you really wanted to see Tokyo who am I to say that's a bad way to spend your life

I guess I just have a different perspective

It's been a while since I, you know, talked to people

My social skills are about as well preserved as my corpse

Look, I think you'd enjoy afterlife more if hung around people who died more recently

People with.. a similar outlook on things

I'd do the same, but most people from the middle ages aren't around anymore

...

Well, no they don't die. They just, don't bother coming out of their graves anymore

Just kind of, sleep through it all

 _[a little sad]_ I can't remember the last time I saw any of my old friends

These days I'm not even sure they know they're supposed to wake up

Or if they know and just don't want to

...

Why? I dunno, not much to do here, just.. sit and watch the world change

Most people get tired of it

They hang around to watch their families grow old, and then.. just kind of give up

Go to sleep and keep sleeping

Honestly, I'm starting to think maybe I should do the same

Not like anybody's gonna miss me if I do

...

*You're* gonna miss me? I highly doubt that

But hey, if you want to keep me company I'm not gonna stop you, it's your grave after all

_[short pause]_

...

A question? Sure, ask away

...

What do you mean my turn? My turn to tell you what?

Oh, ff there's anything *I* wished I had done before I died?

Say goodbye to my mother maybe? I don't know

When you grow up on a farm in the middle of nowhere you don't expect much from the future

...

If I miss something?

Yeah.. yeah I guess there are things I miss

Nothing big, just.. little moments, you know

I miss.. trees with leaves

I miss any month that is not October

 _[wistfully]_ Especially, you know, late spring, early summer

Waking up in the morning after a night of rain

Walking out in the wet grass, feeling it wrap around your toes

When the air is still a little cold and everything is covered in this pale, beautiful light and everything just feels.. you know, like it's coming alive again

That.. probably sounds stupid to you

You know, with your cross continental travels and all that

...

Really? Come on, you don't have to say that just to be nice

I know that must have come across as unbearably sentimental

It's just.. when you're alive it feels like you're part of the world

Now it feels like I'm just looking at it

Maybe that's why I sit here, watching all these people.. trying to remember what it felt like

How it felt like to smell, to taste.. to touch

Or.. well, I guess I can still touch, just not living things

...

Oh, sorry, forgot to explain that

Your sense of touch doesn't work on living things, so, no plants, no people

Stones are fine, pavements are fine, other ghosts are fine

...

Yeah, a ghost can touch another ghost

Here, let me show you. Give me your arm

Feel that? _[giggle]_ It's this weird little tingly feeling

I think they call it ectoplasm or something these days

...

Yeah.. yeah I guess it does feel kind of nice

  
_{{ From here on in the tone is mostly cheerful, gradually becoming flirtatious }}_

  
_[relaxed]_ Speaking of nice, it's kind of a beautiful evening, isn't it? At least for an October

I think if you look over there, there's even a spot where the clouds are breaking up

You can almost see the moon shining through

It's crazy how quickly this night has gone by, it's usually unbearably slow

We're already getting to the point where people are so drunk they pass out

 _[a little excited]_ This is always my favorite part

If we're lucky we might get even see a fight

Last year, I saw a skeleton crash into the bushes on one of those stupid little wheely things

...

 _[slightly insulted, still amicable]_ Hey! I've only got one night a year to catch up on things, excuse me if I don't know what a Segway is

You'll end up there too, you'll see

Hey! look at that couple over there

The one by the bus stop, the guy in the purple suit, and the girl with the jester hat

Look at the way they're kissing

 _[intrigued, excited]_ I.. don't think I've seen people kiss that passionately before

Look at how intensely they're embracing

...

 _[teasing]_ Oh, you're not impressed huh?

And here I thought you had never gotten intimate

You mean to tell me people get even more.. touchy when they're in private?

Even more than *that*

...

No I've never looked!

I don't walk around in other people's houses

...

I don't know, I've never thought it was my business

Guess it means I've missed out on this whole, what did you call it? "making out"-thing

Do you see the way he's holding her?.. Moving his hand like that

It seems.. it seems kind of nice

They look so happy.. at least I think they're happy

Is it like this for everyone nowadays?

...

Huh, almost makes me understand why you were so bummed out before

Heck, looking at those two I'm starting to think maybe I should be bummed out too

Almost wish you hadn't shown up to tell me

But then again, you've made for pretty good company, so I guess it was worth it

...

Yeah I'm giving you a compliment! _[giggle]_ Is that so hard to believe?

Well, I guess I don't blame you for that. I was a kinda rude to you, wasn't I?

Look.. I'm sorry if I didn't exactly give you a friendly introduction to the after life

I know dying sucks, it does for most people

But for what it's worth I think you'll make a fine ghost

You know, that translucent look suits you really well

 _[a little dreamy]_ Moonlight shining through your cheeks

The swirly greys of the October sky dancing on your skin

...

Yeah, that's another compliment!

You look handsome.. you know, for a disembodied spirit

_[short pause]_

Hey, uhm, would you..

No, actually, you know what, never mind

...

No really, forget I said anything

I was thinking.. you know how there were things you wished you had done in life?

Well, what if it wasn't too late for some of those things?

 _[flirtatiously]_ I don't think you'll make it to Tokyo before daylight

But I was thinking maybe you could scooch a little closer

Yeah, like that

...

Oh, no reason in particular

 _[Trailing off as she leans in]_ I just kind of wanted to sit a closer.. and.. you.. uhm..

_[kissing]_

Mmmh, this, this is okay with you right?

Good.. cause I don't mean to.. uhm, I didn't know if you.. you know, with me..

May.. May I take off your shirt?

...

 _[laugh]_ Oh, yeah, ghosts can take off their clothes

They're like part of you but also not like.. part of you.. it's a whole thing with..

Maybe I can explain this later?

_[more kissing]_

_{{ Dialog continues interweaved with kisses and occasional soft moans }}_

Oh, ouch, careful with my breasts, their not.. that's better

Yeah, that's.. really good

Mmmh, it's so strange having you caressing my thigh like that

...

 _[reassuring]_ No no, don't stop, it feels great, it's just so.. soft

_[short gasp] I think you just brushed up against my [gasp]_

Oh you're.. you're doing that on purpose.. of course you are

I uhm.. didn't want you to stop

Actually, if you could just slide your hand up there..

Oh.. mmh, that.. that feels.. a little strange but _[soft moan]_

 _[giggle]_ You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am

Are you, uhm, are ready to do this?

It's not weird for you is it.. with all those people down there?

Don't worry, they can't see us, remember?

...

Hear us? Well, maybe if we get really loud.. they'll hear a spooky wail coming from the graveyard

Does that bother you?

...

Good, let me just slip out of these

Now, how do you want me to lie down?

...

You.. you want to what?

With your mouth?

Yeah.. yeah, I guess we can do that if you want to

So.. uhm, what if I sit on top of your headstone, like this

Then you can stand on your knees like that and.. oh, sorry, maybe I should spread my legs a little

_{{ He starts to go down on her. Improv as much as you see fit, interweaving lines with moans }}_

Is this what you had in.. _[surprised, loud moan]_

Oh that feels.. oh lord in heaven

Nono, don't stop.. that feels good.. it feels *really* good

Your tongue is so soft..

Oh.. that.. I'm shivering.. 

Hang on let me put my feet on the ground, I think I'm gonna fall backwards otherwise

There we go.. now put your tongue back there, keep doing that thing you _[moan]_

The way your flicking my.. Oh yes.. yes

Oh that feels so good.. please don't stop

I don't think I've ever.. it feels like a fire inside of me

Oh god I feel it.. more.. keep going

I think I'm about to.. Oh yeah

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[catching breath]_ That.. that felt amazing

Where.. how on earth did you know how to do that?

You know what, I don't care.. that was just.. so much better than I remember it

Come here _[more kissing]_

You, uhm, you still want to enter me right?

...

You want *me* to be on top of *you*?

I.. I think we can make that work

Just sit down and lean against the gravestone

Good, and then I can just, sort of sit in your lap.. 

_[kissing]_ Is this comfortable?

Good.. you ready? Let me slide it in _[reacting as he slides in]_

There we go

I was gonna ask if that felt good but.. your face kind of gives away the answer

Now let me just start moving my hips a little

  
_{{ She rides him for a short while. Enjoyable, though not wildly orgasmic  
Improv for as long as you see fit, and interweave dialog lines with moans }}_

  
Oh it feels good.. having you inside of me

I can't believe I waited 800 years to do this again

You think you could help me a little? Put you hands on my hips, and sort of just

Yeah like that, you're getting the hang of this

...

What.. Slow down? Why?

Already?

No.. don't apologize, it would be a pleasure to have your seed inside of me

...

What? _[giggle]_ Why are you laughing? 

They don't call it that anymore? Then what should I call it?

...

Oh, in that case

 _[seductively]_ It would be a pleasure to have you cum inside me

I can feel you're getting tense

I love riding you like this

_[moans get a little more intense, rhythmic as she accelerates her pace]_

Are you gonna cum for me?

Oh yes, oh, I can feel you

Cum inside of me

_[She slows down, lets out a moan as he finishes]_

_[kissing, winding down]_ That was.. that was good huh?

...

Yeah, yeah it felt really nice

Wait, let me get off.. _[soft grunt]_ there we go

So.. was it anything like you imagined it?

I mean, apart from being on a graveyard.. with a bunch of people within earshot

 _[a little excited]_ Do you.. do you think they heard us? The people by the bus stop

They sure do look a little scared

I don't know if they heard you, but I *definitely* think they heard me

You know what.. if this counts as haunting I can actually get behind it

...

What? _[laughing]_ No.. no.. absolutely not.. you don't need to worry. There is no such thing as a ghost pregnancy!

Imagine if there were!

That would be the worst. Having to raise ghost babies

Oh god I can't even imagine it

 _[laughter dies down]_ Don't worry, it's safe to do this as many times as you like

 _[flirtatiously]_ We've still got a couple of hours left of the night, if you feel ready again

Otherwise.. we could just sit here for a while. I don't mind that either

It's kind of a shame we have to go back to rest in our own graves though

...

Yeah, I know, it's another one of those stupid ghost rules

I so wish it wasn't though

I wish I could just snuggle up in yours instead

But I guess we can always see each other next year

I mean, if you'll be there

...

Good, I was hoping you'd say that

You know, maybe after life doesn't have to be so boring after all

* * *


End file.
